


Five Ohhh... Danny's Introduction

by KhaleesiofThemyscira



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiofThemyscira/pseuds/KhaleesiofThemyscira





	Five Ohhh... Danny's Introduction

The FIVE-O force had joined HPD for a charity golf tournament to raise money for the islands children’s hospital. Everyone was there and enjoyed the sunshine and delicious food. Steve and Lee hey had paid their bill and decided to take a walk. Lee had been teasing Steve all the way through brunch and his jeans weren’t helping the matter in any way. As they walked pass the ladies locker room, Steve abruptly pulled Lee in. the ladies rooms were extremely quiet majority of the time. Lee knowing all too well what he wanted grabbed his crotch through his jeans. Steve loved how Lee looked and seemed innocent, yet she was incredibly concise and resolute in what she wanted and she wasn’t shy about it. He swung her into one of the individual changing stalls and locked the door behind him. Lee pulled away from him, wanting to torture him further like he had done to her this morning, yet he grabbed her wrist and pulled her flash against his chest. His tongue immediately made its dart for her mouth, his lips crashing onto hers, yet he ended the kiss suddenly and pulled the straps of her dress down and pushed the bodice to her waist. He turned her around and bent her over the soft cushioned seat that stood in the corner of the stall. She could hear the unzipping of his jeans and the sound of fabric being moved, with a thud when his jeans and belt hit the floor. She then felt his cold hands on the warmth of her inner thighs; his fingers manoeuvred pushing the thin fabric of her panties aside. His digits stroking her clit from behind, she felt her body spasm as the sensation ran down her legs. He pushed her dress up to her hips and entered her from behind, his erection firm and hard already. Steve had been waiting for this the entire morning.  
‘Ooh Sailor, what have we here?” Lee said naughtily   
“Well that’s my piece mam” Steve replied smiling  
She was deliciously wet, as Steve thrust in and out his hands guiding her hips, letting his hard cock slide all the way out until just the tip and rammed back in causing his muscles to tense. As his thrusts got deeper and harder, Lee started to moan, feeling the exquisite pleasure of Steve inside her. His deployments had sent him all over the pacific and far away from her aching pussy. His hands moved to cup her breasts as he pumped with more force. She could hear his breathe starting to become erratic, and she knew he was close, she had come to know Steve intimately, every grunt, sigh and moan; she unexpectedly clenched her pelvis, causing an incredible pressure causing Steve to release immediately. She leant back against his chest, as his lips kissed her neck, as his head collapsed onto her shoulder. He pulled out of her standing there in euphoria. Lee loved the smile plastered all over his face. She took his member in her hand massaging it as she kissed his lips. They heard a noise outside the thin wooden door and froze, they could hear laboured breathing and panting. Steve popped his head out the corner of the stall to find a pleasant surprise leant against the frame of the door.   
“Danno!!!” Steve said in shock, looking at his blonde brylcreemed partner.  
“Steve!” Danny replied in a faint tone almost out of breath, his tone pale and distant.   
“Were you watching… Steve’s sentence trailed off when he saw where his partners hand was.  
Danny’s fingers were tightly wrapped around his throbbing cock, his shaft thick and rigid awaiting attention. Steve quickly realised the sensitivity of the situation and called Lee. Steve walked to the end of the room and locked and barricaded the door to ensure no one disturbed. Lee who had figured out what was going on knelt on the floor next to Danny, the look in his eyes telling her he’d just seen it all. Her soft long fingers replaced his over his member, her hands moving slowly up and down as his chest heaved in and out. Steve approached and knelt down beside Lee taking Danny's cock in his hands. Lee stood up placing her lips on Danny’s, kissing him deeply, her tongue probing into his mouth. It had been a while since Danny had felt a woman’s touch, or anyone’s touch for that matter. Her fingers moved to the small white buttons that adorned his tight light blue dress shirt, peeling the stiff fabric off his built shoulders. Steve followed suit and placed his lips over the tip of Danny’s cock, feeling the length and girth fill him. Danny’s body hitched, reacting to the sensation, his hand instinctively going to Steve’s hair, his knuckles turning white as his tension built in the pit of his stomach. It had been so long that even the slightest stimulation had Danny cursing. Steve’s head bobbed up and down on Danny’s cock as his other hand found its way to Lee’s neck, pulling her in deeper, as her lips moved from his mouth to his neck and chest. Danny felt power having Steve knelt down before him was an uncommon surrender of power for his stubborn military drilled partner, and having Steve’s girl pleasuring him too was a bonus. Steve removed his lips and placed his rough large hands over his partners shaft, his hand moving vigorously. Danny could feel his erection reaching its pinnacle, without warning he came as his body slumped into a pool on the soft carpet. Steve kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, smiling at his partner who had just become a whole lot more. Steve pulled his pants back on, and then turned his attention to Lee. He lovingly pulled her dress straight and pushed her hair back. He kissed her forehead and trailed down to her lips once more. Her hands moved to the collar of his golfer, adjusting the button and wiping the lipstick off his face.   
“What are you doing?” Steve questioned  
“You have lipstick all over your neck and face” Lee replied as she wiped his face.   
“Ohh” Steve said as he kissed her again  
“So do you” Lee said turning to Danny, wiping his cheek   
“We better head home” Steve said as he pulled his wits about him  
“I guess I’ll see you at work then” Danny said as he buttoned his shirt  
“What do you mean?” Lee asked looking at Danny  
“I meant “We”” Steve said winking at his partner “We’ve got a position at home you might be interested in filling”   
Danny knew he’d never have to just watch again.


End file.
